His Salvation
by AlexisFaye
Summary: Harley is a thirteen year old girl who gets captured and taken to the Governors group. There she meets Merle who lies and says that she's his daughter to protect her from the men. Together they escape and find the Atlanta group at Hershels farm. Do they finally find a safe place to stay or will they be turned away? Not good with summaries... give the story a chance...
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Chapter One

**This story will be AU. Everything that happened to the Atlanta group still happens but I might change a few things up. I know that the group with the Governor lives in a town but for this story just pretend that comes later. Also Merle and Harley will meet up with the Atlanta group but it won't be until later and I am discarding everything that happens in the third season because I haven't watched it yet and won't be able to until it comes out on Netflix. **

**I also know Merle is a bad ass and probably wouldn't react this way in the TV series or graphic novel but in my story he does. He will be given layers like Shrek. Harley brings out the better side of him. He will still act like he normally does just with the occasional softness toward Harley. If you don't like don't read. **

**It will be rated T but I might change it later. I don't know yet. **

Her heart pounded in her chest as she was thrown around in the back of a van. She couldn't stable herself because her hands were tied together with rope and pulled behind her back. She couldn't even see her surroundings because they had pulled a hood over her head. This only stemmed her panic as she couldn't make out what was going on.

Her breathing came out ragged and she tried to figure out what went wrong. Normally she was so good at keeping out of sight. It was a well-known fact for Harley that the dead weren't the only dangers of the new world. The living was a lot worse. At least the dead were predictable. You knew what to expect from them. The living however was as unpredictable as the dead were predictable.

They had come out of nowhere and grabbed her. Next thing she knew was that she was tied up and thrown into a vehicle. It was times like this she wished she belonged to a group. Perhaps they could have protected her or maybe they would have been caught also.

Harley was pulled from her thoughts when the van came to a stop. She struggled to a sitting position and tried listened for any sign about where she was. The sound of doors opening filled her ears before they closed again. She could just make out the sound of footsteps moving toward where she was being held. Another door opened and light could barely be made out from the black cloth that covered her head.

Rough hands grabbed her and practically threw her to the ground. Whoosh. The air was knocked from her lungs and she gasped but only got a mouth full of cloth. Before she could get her bearings she was dragged up into a standing position. She didn't understand why they used so much force with her. It's not like she could do anything to them.

"Take it off," a male's voice said. The hood was snatched off roughly from her head. She blinked against the offending sunlight and stared at the men that surrounded her. The man that she assumed spoke looked to be the person in charge. He held a dominate air around him. This was the man she focused her attention on. The one next to him seemed to be his right hand man but she noticed he was missing his right hand. How ironic.

She felt uncomfortable at the leering stares the men were giving her. There was something about them that screamed dangerous and to stay away. The only man that didn't give off the vibe was the one handed man. His stare wasn't leering but calculating. Sure he screamed dangerous and not someone to mess with but at least he didn't look like he wanted to… she couldn't even finish that thought. She'd die before she let that happen to her.

She focused her attention on him. Her blue grey eyes connected with his own.

Merle stared down at the small girl. He knew she couldn't be over fourteen years old but that wouldn't protect her from being used by these men. Her eyes connected with his and he could see her will to live. They pleaded with him and he didn't understand why she chose him.

But he knew one thing for sure. With those blue grey eyes on him he couldn't just let them have her. He felt the need to protect her and he didn't know why. "No one is ta touch the girl," his voice rang out. Everyone's eyes snapped to him. Merle kept his gaze leveled with theirs and refused to show intimidation.

Harley's heart almost soared at those words. The men no longer leered at her and she let out a relieved breath. "And why is that?" said the boss. She watched the one handed man meet his gaze head on.

"That's my baby girl," he said evenly. There was no trace of deception in his tone but both Harley and Merle knew that it was a load of bull. The boss raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't aware you had a daughter Merle," he said. So that was what her saviors name was. She'd be sure to remember that for when she thanked him.

"She was part of the group that left me in Atlanta," he said. "She's supposed to be with my brother Daryl." He had stated this all calmly and if she hadn't known better she would have believed him. The boss turned toward her and she stiffened once again. This man rubbed her the wrong way. Her eyes flitted toward Merle but he didn't say or do anything.

"This is your father," he said. She could tell he didn't totally buy the lie but Harley could have passed as the man's daughter. They had the same colored eyes and the man looked old enough to have a kid her age. If it came down to it she could just say she got her looks from her mother.

"Yes he's my dad." She didn't hesitant on using the word because she knew it was the only thing saving her at the moment. Besides she had never known her actually father so there was no reason for her to feel guilty about it either.

"And where's your group now?" She took in a deep breath. A story was already forming in her mind's eye. She had always been good at lying and making up stories on the dot.

"After what happened to dad my Uncle Daryl took me away from the group. He wanted nothing to do with them even though he never told me the reason why." The boss studied her before firing off another question. Harleys mind ran over the best possibilities.

"Where's your uncle now? Surely he wouldn't leave you alone." Harley had the answer before the words even left his mouth. She was sure he would ask that question and had been ready for it. She blinked and forced her eyes to get teary but not actually cry.

Merle watched the girl answer question after question without even stumbling over her answers. It was like they had actually happened and she didn't even need to think them through. She could lie he would give her that.

At the question about her 'uncle' he watched her get teary eyed. Like the answer was killing her to say. "He died a few days ago," she croaked. Her voice sounded like she was trying to keep herself from crying and it was hoarse. "Walkers got to him." The girl closed her eyes and bit her lip.

The girl was a damn good actress and he could see that the governor was buying it. The story had no flaws in it and it helped that she had used the same term he used when talking about the dead. That had made him curious about how she adopted the word and decided to ask her later.

She opened her eyes back up and settled her gaze back on him. "May I go to my dad now?" she asked and looked back to the governor. The Governors eyes studied her a while longer before nodding toward him.

"Go on," the Governor said. Harley didn't even hesitate to throw herself at the stranger that would now be called her father. From now on everything would have to be perfect because she knew if they were caught in the lie it was no telling what would happen to them.

As soon as she wrapped her arms around the stranger's waist in a hug he brought up his good arm and hugged her back. She pulled back and turned back toward the governor and the other men. She didn't like having her back turned toward them. It made her uneasy that she couldn't see what they were doing. The Governor waved the other men away and walked up to Harley and Merle.

"You better watch your girl Merle," he whispered. "Most will leave her alone knowing she's yours but not all will play by the rules." With one last nod toward Harley he walked off. Merle didn't speak to her only motioned for her to follow him.

As they walked toward his tent he started doubting his decision. He didn't understand why he would stick out his neck for someone he hadn't even met before. Fuck the girl wasn't even kin and he was risking everything for the brat. He grunted as he pulled back the flap of the tent.

The girl hesitantly followed him in but stayed near the opening. "Merle," she said tentatively. He grunted in acknowledgement but kept his back turned toward her as he rifled through a bag. "Thank you." He froze and stared down at the bag. A scowl formed on his face as he turned toward the small girl.

"Listen here girlie," he began. "You do as I say and we won't have any fucking problems. I did what I did because a sweet little thing like you wouldn't survive long around here. Understand?" She nodded showing that she understood. He grunted before turning back around. "What's your name anyway girl?"

"Harley," she answered quietly. Her quiet voice filled the tent and he nodded. He could see his self-naming a girl that.

"How old are yah?"

"Thirteen." He nodded to himself. He figured she'd be around that age.

"What are you doing by yourself anyway girl? Don't yah have a group or somethin?" She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Nope I've been all alone since the beginning." He turned back around toward her but this time he was holding a gun. He'd give her one thing. She was tough if she could survive this long alone.

"You are to stay here until I get back yah hear me." She nodded quickly.

"Where are you going?" He scowled at her question.

"You're going to need clothes and what not," he said it in a voice that clearly stated that it should have been obvious. "Did you have a camp of any kind with your things?" She could tell he just wanted to get out of there and get to work. So she refrained from asking him anymore questions and told him where she had left her bag of stuff.

As soon as he was gone she zipped the tent back up and sat down on the cot. She'd do as he said and stay here. The Governors words rang clearly through her head. _'You better watch your girl Merle. Most will leave her alone knowing she's yours but not all will play by the rules.' _

She wasn't going to take the chance on running into the men that wouldn't play by the rules.

**Alright what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I keep going? **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Chapter Two

**This story will be AU. Everything that happened to the Atlanta group still happens but I might change a few things up. I know that the group with the Governor lives in a town but for this story just pretend that comes later. Also Merle and Harley will meet up with the Atlanta group but it won't be until later and I am discarding everything that happens in the third season because I haven't watched it yet and won't be able to until it comes out on Netflix. **

**I also know Merle is a bad ass and probably wouldn't react this way in the TV series or graphic novel but in my story he does. He will be given layers like Shrek. Harley brings out the better side of him. He will still act like he normally does just with the occasional softness toward Harley. If you don't like don't read. **

**It will be rated T but I might change it later. I don't know yet. **

Harley felt utterly bored as she lay on the cot staring up at the tents ceiling. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take being alone. Every time someone walked by she would tense up and reach toward her boot. There had been a knife hidden there but when she was caught it was taken away. Now she had nothing but her hands and they wouldn't help her much from one of these men. Right when she thought she would go crazy the tents zipper unzipped.

She sat up her body tense as she stared at the opening. When she saw it was just Merle she allowed herself to untense slightly. Even though the man was helping her she still couldn't help but be on guard around him. He eyed her on the cot and threw her bag at her. She caught it before it hit her.

"Follow me," he said. Merle didn't clarify where they were going and she didn't question it. When they got closer to the crowd of people he gripped her shoulder and kept her slightly ahead of him as he steered her through the crowd. It didn't take her long before she realized it was probably dinner time.

The sun was setting and people were gathered around small camp fires with plates in their hands. There seemed to be no more than ten people at a fire but there could be no more than forty people all together. A small amount of those people being women. The women sat around their own fire a little ways away from the men and Merle pushed her toward there before going off to another fire without a word.

She had never been a shy girl but here she made an exception. None of the women talked and there were a few that looked not much older than she. There was one woman who sat apart from the others. They seemed to give her a wide berth and Harley quickly made up her mind about sitting near her.

The mysterious women didn't look up when she sat down but kept looking down at her plate. One of the other girls quickly gave her a plate and moved back to her spot. The silence was unnerving from this group. The only noises came from the men who laughed and joked around loudly.

She didn't understand why they were so loud. It could attract Walkers and then they'd be in for it. Especially if it was a herd. Those had always terrified Harley as Walkers were more dangerous in groups than when they were alone. The aroma of food hit her nose and her stomach growled loudly in response.

It had been so long since she had a decent meal and this looked lovely. Just as she picked up a piece of meat she was stopped by the quiet women. "Don't eat the meat," she said. Harley's eyes snapped toward her to see that the women was still staring down at the plate and hadn't seemed to have spoken. Perhaps she had imagined it? Just when she was beginning to believe the excuse the women spoke again. Her gaze still on her plate and she didn't look up but she had spoken.

"Trust me." Harley laid the meat back on her plate and stared at the women.

"Why not?" she asked quietly. The stranger raised her head slightly.

"Don't you smell it?" the strange women asked. "In the air." Harley sniffed and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She didn't know how she had missed it before. The smell of cooked human flesh and death coated the air. As she looked around she saw the others digging greedily into the meat like they had no clue what they were eating. Maybe they just pretended that it was something else.

In a flash the woman had taken the meat from her plate and threw it into the fire. "Thank you," Harley said quietly. The stranger didn't speak again.

Merle glanced over at the girl to see her sitting next to the African American women. Neither one seemed to be talking but he watched as the strange woman threw the girls meat into the fire. He himself didn't touch the meat as he knew what it was.

He had forgotten to warn the girl before sending her off. He scowled at the thought of taking care of the bratty thing. 'You fuckin got yourself into this dipshit now you'll just have ta see it through,' he thought to himself. The laughter of the men around him irritated him as he ate. They were practically ringing the dinner bell for those fucking Walkers.

But he knew this place was surrounded by the smell of death and that if any Walkers did go by they would just keep going. The stench protected this place better than guns would.

"Hey Merle," called one of the men. The man wasn't anybody important so he hadn't taken the time to learn his name. He raised his head to show he was listening. "You've got a pretty little thing over there. Wouldn't mind if I showed her the ropes would yah?" The man's friends erupted in laughter. "I'd promise to be real gentle." The guy had a shit eating grin smacked on his face and Merle wanted nothing more than to smack it off.

His gaze rose to meet the other mans and the guy flinched. There was fire in Merle's eyes as another wave of protectiveness went through him. He clenched his knife in his free hand as he glared at the dumbass.

"You touch a single hair on that girls head I'll kill yah," he growled out. "It won't be a fast death either." The grin slid from the man's face as his eyes widened.

"Sure man," he said hurriedly. "I won't touch the bitch."

When Merle collected her Harley kept all the questions she wanted to ask at bay. She could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. He didn't even slow down or make sure she was still following as his long strides kept him a couple of feet ahead of her. She tried keeping up but her shorter legs made it hard.

When they finally made it back to their tent Merle seemed to have calmed down slightly. At least calm enough for her to feel safe about asking him the questions that were dying to come out. "Merle?" she whispered testing the waters. He spun on his heel and glared down at her.

"What do yah want?" She rolled back on her heel away from him but went on asking her question.

"Did you know about the meat?" she asked. "About what it really is. Is it true?" He let out a long sigh before answering.

"Yes I knew. That's why I don't touch the shit." She glared at him and forgot about being careful.

"You knew and you didn't see fit to warn me?" she hissed. Merle's eyes hardened.

"Listen here girlie. You're gonna respect me and not talk to me like that yah hear?" She scowled but nodded. "Secondly I forgot to tell yah. Not use to people not knowin what's goin on around here." He rubbed his face and head with his good hand. His blue grey eyes looked tired as hell and she suspected he hadn't had a good night's sleep in days.

His answer brought up another question and she voiced it. "If you know what's going on and it's clear you don't agree with everything than why do you stay? Why not leave?" He pinned her with a hard gaze.

"Listen up cause I'm only going ta tell yah once. There's a bigger picture than what you can see. Not everything is as simple as just getting up and walking out. You see it don't work like that here. You best remember that girlie." He began to move around getting ready for bed. He threw her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from her bag to wear.

He then left the tent to give her some privacy while she changed into the night wear. When they were both changed she was given a sleeping back to sleep in on the floor next to his cot. That night as she tried to fall asleep she pondered his words.

It was clear Merle would leave if it was his choice but someone or something was keeping him here. Her last thoughts before sleep overtook her were: _maybe Merle hasn't left not because he won't but because he can't. Because they won't let him. _

**So what do you think? Its a little slow to begin with I know but it will pick up. Promise. **

**Anyway random question time. What would you guys do during a zombie apocalypse? Tell me in a review or PM. **


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

Chapter Three

The next couple of days Harley fell into a rhythm. She would wake up in the morning by Merle shaking her none, to gently, than she'd go to where the other women were working. There she would be given a chore that she'd do. She didn't see Merle until meal times or later that night in their tent.

She caught the men staring at her at times and every time her skin would crawl. She knew the only reason why they hadn't done anything to her yet was because of Merle. Unfortunately the other women didn't have such luck. Throughout the day men would come through and drag away a girl.

Harley forced herself not to pay attention and pretend like it wasn't happening. The only women that didn't seem to be touched were the women that helped her that first night. She had learned that her name was Michonne. The first time the men came through and drug away a girl called Rachel, Michonne had given her the advice to just ignore it.

"It's the only way you're going to survive," Michonne had said. "Your papa ain't always gonna be around to protect you." Harley knew that and dreaded the day that Merle would be gone.

"What do you do?" she had asked. Michonne looked up from her work and stared her in the eyes.

"I'd kill them before they'd drag me from my tent," she had said. "Slit their throats I would." Then she had calmly gone back to her work like she had never said a thing. What the men called 'women work' was slow and tedious that wore Harley's patience thin. Even before the end of the world she had hated cleaning and cooking.

She'd gladly trade this work for skinning animals or even going out and scavenging for stuff like the men did. She found this highly sexist but there was nothing she could do about it.

Later that night she found herself in the tent with Merle. He was sitting on the cot rummaging through a bag. Harley herself was sitting criss cross on the ground in front of the cot staring up at him. He had barely uttered a word to her in days and found herself craving for conversation.

None of the other women liked to talk to her because she was new. They didn't trust her. The only time someone talked to her was on the rare occasions that Michonne spoke to her. The older women slowly became her only human interaction.

But now as she sat alone in the tent with Merle she found herself craving to actually talk to him. "Merle what's your last name?" she finally asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he asked. Harley had become use to Merle's rude way of speaking and wasn't offended by the question. She simply shrugged.

"The kind of question that requires an answer."

"Alright smart ass," he said while going back to searching the bag. She stared up at him expectantly. Feeling her stare on him he stopped what he was doing once again and focused his attention back on her. "It's Dixon. Yah happy." She nodded her head and began to play with a loose thread on her distressed jeans. She quickly grew bored and focused her attention back on him.

Her gaze landed on his stump and the curiosity came back full force. For days she wondered what happened back in Atlanta for him to lose a hand but hadn't gotten the nerve to ask.

The man held an air about him that screamed dangerous but she couldn't help but feel like that wasn't all he was. Yeah he was practically unapproachable but he had still helped her when he could have ignored her pleading look.

"What happened to your hand?" She didn't bother hiding the curiosity in her voice. Merle glared down at her and she sensed that it was a sore subject for the man.

"What's with all the fucking questions? It's none of your damn business." She let her gaze drop back to the ground and tried to entertain herself. She could tell she had hit a nerve with Merle and knew it wouldn't be wise to ask any more questions. After a few more moments of quiet and the only noise was from the group outside Merle let out a frustrated growl and threw down the bag.

Her head snapped up to him and he scowled to himself.

What the girl had asked brought back the memory of that day and rubbed him wrong. The irritation he felt wasn't directed toward the girl but officer fucking friendly. If it wasn't for him hand cuffing him to the damn pipe he wouldn't be here right now. He'd be with his damn brother and wouldn't have to mess with these cannibal fuckers.

He looked down at the girl and realized he also wouldn't have met Harley. She would never of had him here to protect her and would have become food or some guys play toy or both. He shuddered at the thought. The girl had given him a reason in life even if she didn't know it.

Merle wasn't stupid he had seen the way some guys still looked at her. She didn't know it but he checked on her several times throughout the day. He didn't trust anyone here enough to not take her while he wasn't around. He was afraid that one day he'd come back from scavenging the surrounding areas and find that she was gone.

He had become use to having her around and he would never admit it but she was growing on him. He needed to come up with a plan to get them out of here. Frustrated he threw the bag down onto the ground. The girl snapped her head up to look at him and he scowled to himself. "Go to sleep," he snapped at her.

She blinked but did as he had told her to do. He reached over and turned off the gas lamp blanketing them in darkness. After a while the soft snores of Harley sleeping filled the tent.

He rolled over to look down at her. She looked innocent in her sleep. Fragile even. His scowl deepened and he rolled back onto his back. The damn girl had to come and complicate things. He knew she was going to be more trouble than she was worth. He had to just keep telling himself that.

Weeks went by and no one had tried anything toward her yet and Merle watched her fall into the mood of things. She looked miserable and at night when screams and whimpers came from the other men tents she would dig her ear into the pillow and cover her other ear with her hand but every time she would start to fall asleep the hand would slip and she would be startled awake all over again.

Merle had solved the problem by rolling over and covering her ear with his own hand. They would never speak of it the next morning but he knew she was grateful for it.

One morning as he was planning another patrol the Governor strode up to him. "We'll need to find another place to go to soon," he said. "This place is OK for now but we need somewhere more permanent. I suggest you start looking for such a place." Merle nodded obediently. He hated how he had to listen to the fuck face but didn't dare say anything unless he wanted to become dinner. The Governor turned to leave but stopped. "How's your girl doing? Adjusting nice?"

Warning bells went off in his mind. "Yes she's adjusting just fine." His tone was stiff and formal. Phillip nodded.

"Good. Good. Such a sweet thing it would be a shame if something happened to her." The threat came out loud and clear 'do as I say and the girl stays safe'. Merle nodded curtly and turned on his heel to round up a group. After he assembled one he went searching for Harley. He found her doing laundry with the women Michonne.

"Harley," Merle said. She snapped her attention to him. It had been the first time he used her name and she knew something serious was about to be said. "I'm going out and won't be back for a couple of hours. Watch yourself girlie." She nodded and watched him leave before going back to her chores.

His words had made her think someone was planning something against her. The thought wasn't comforting.

**Here's another chapter. **

**Like I said its a little slow right now but it will pick up. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

**So I'm thinking about keeping Sophia alive but I'm not to sure about the idea. Tell me what you guys think? If I do keep her alive then Merle and Harley would escape around the time that Sophia gets chased by the two Walkers into the woods.**

Chapter Four

While Merle was gone Harley kept close to Michonne. Shortly after lunch two men came and she watched as Tori, a girl only four years older than herself, went willingly with them. Harley didn't understand how anyone would want to actually go with them. They were gross and disgusting human beings. The scum of the earth. She turned toward Michonne.

"Why did she go with them willingly?" she asked. Michonne didn't stop what she was doing but answered the girl's question.

"She is weak," Michonne said. "She is not strong enough to resist them or do what's necessary. Girl's like that won't last long." Harley sighed and not for the first time wished she was out of this camp. She'd willingly go up against a herd of the undead if it meant getting away from these people.

The only ones she'd be sad to leave would be Merle and Michonne. They had become her life line in this place. The only reasons she hadn't gone crazy. One of the other women walked over to Harley and Michonne.

"Harley we need you to go collect the last of the laundry," Sarah said. Normally another girl was sent to do it and sometimes didn't come back until hours after they were sent. She had never been sent herself and dreaded the idea but did as told. Most of the men ignored her but there was the occasional one that would stop what he was doing and stare.

That's all they did though. She figured they were too scared of Merle to actually do anything. But there were one of two whose gaze was a little too heated. They were the ones who made her really uncomfortable and avoided them like they were the plague.

She had gotten half way done when the governor walked up to her. He still made her uncomfortable and couldn't help but feel like there was something more to him. He hadn't actually done anything to her but the way he watched her put her on edge. "How are you this morning Harley?" he asked.

This had been the first time he talked to her since the day she arrived and she stiffened. She had hoped he would have kept going pass her. "I'm fine," she said stiffly.

"That's good," he said. His tone was one of someone exchanging pleasantries but there was a warning underneath. The same kind of tone her mother's ex-boyfriends would use before they tried anything. It was supposed to put her at ease but all it did was make her more alert. He reached out to caress her cheek and she flinched away from his touch. He ignored her action. "We wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable while you stayed here now would we." He allowed his hand to drop to his side before turning to leave. He stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Until we meet again."

She watched him walk away and shivered at the hidden promise. Hurriedly she got back to work and quickly made her way back to the women's section of camp. She dropped the baskets of clothes next to Sarah before resuming her spot next to Michonne.

The woman looked up as the girl sat down and studied her. She looked shaken but had a handle on herself. "Anything happen?" she asked the girl. She knew it wasn't anything like one of the men getting a hold of her because she doubted she'd be this collected. Harley shook herself and turned to face the older women.

"Just a talk with the governor," Harley answered. Michonne stiffened and snapped her head toward the girl.

"What did he have to say?"

"Just asked how I was doing and told me he would see me later. Not a big deal." Harley didn't actually believe her last statement and it looked like Michonne hadn't either.

"You don't believe that," Michonne stated. "You watch yourself around that man. He's not as nice and good as these women believe him to be." She went back to her work and let her warning hang in the air between them. She stood up and took the basket of clean clothes over to where she could hang them to dry.

She decided not to tell Merle what happened today. Maybe it was nothing and her trust issues were making her see things that weren't there. That's what she told herself but no matter how many times she chanted it in her head her mind wouldn't believe it.

When Merle came back it was in the middle of the afternoon. He was covered in sweat and blood and she wrinkled her nose.

As soon as he got back he went looking for the girl. He didn't care that he was covered in grime and blood and stunk like hell. He found her hanging clothes on the clothes line. Her posture was stiff and guarded telling him that something had her on edge. His hand clamped down on her shoulder and she stiffened.

When she saw it was only him he saw her let her guard down. He motioned for her to follow him and she did so obediently. Not even bothering asking where he was taking her.

Harley followed Merle out of the camp and into the woods. She was confused by why he was taking her here as he had never taken her out of camp before. But as they entered into the coverage of trees she kept quiet knowing that Walkers roamed these woods.

She didn't see a weapon on him but doubted he would leave without one. They walked about half a mile before he stopped. In front of them was a creak. The water looked heavenly to her. "Wash up," he said before disappearing around the bend. He wouldn't be able to see her nor she him.

She kneeled down by the water and washed the skin that was showing. She really should have been paying more attention. Maybe then she could have avoided what happened next. She had gotten so use to the smell of death that she didn't even think twice when she got a whiff of the smell.

It wasn't until the thing was right on her and the smell of death and decay was overwhelming that she noticed the Walkers presence. A scream stuck in her throat and she crawled crab like backwards away from the undead. Her legs kicked at the monster trying to keep it away. Mud splashed onto her clothes and the fabric stuck to her.

All rational thought left her and she screamed. Not even giving a fuck if it brought on more Walkers. Her hands searched behind her for anything to use as a weapon. Something cold and slimy clenched in her fist and she looked to see a good size rock.

The Walker loomed over her now and she chucked it at him hitting the thing in the side of the head. All it did was put a good size dent but the monster kept coming. Her eyes widened and she reached for something else but there wasn't anything. The Walker reached out toward her like it was going to give her a hug. A normal enough action but she knew it was a deadly one. Right when she thought she was a goner a knife flew out of nowhere and stuck into the Walkers eye.

The force of the blow made it fall back and Harley scrambled to her feet. Her eyes wide with fright searched the trees for whoever threw it. Merle was half concealed in the shadows but from what she could see of his face he wasn't very happy with her. Or maybe it was the Walker he wasn't happy with.

He stepped from the shadows and she could see that his shirt was half way buttoned up. Even that little bit of progress was messed up. It looked like as soon as he heard her scream he came running. "Fuckin Walker," he growled as he retrieved his knife. He turned to face her. "Why didn't yah fuckin scream sooner?" He shook his head at her in frustration.

She blinked and stared up at him. "Sorry." Then her eyes zoned on his shirt again and walked over to him. He eyed her warily and took a step back. "I'm just going to fix it." Her voice was matter of fact and left no room for argument but Merle opened his mouth to argue anyway.

"I can fuckin do it myself," he said in irritation. "I'm not fuckin helpless kid." She shrugged and knocked away his hands. Quickly and expertly she unbuttoned and then buttoned them again.

"There you go," she said softly. She smoothed down his shirt and stepped back. He scowled at her but his expression softened slightly. "Thank you."

"Wouldn't have ta thank me if yah knew how ta protect yourself," he grumbled. "Let's git back." As they got closer to camp she stepped up to walk by his side. He laid his hand on her shoulder and guided her threw camp.

Merle laid his hand on her shoulder keeping her close to him. He had lost even more trust in these people since this morning. The girl moved closer to him until she was pressed into his side. He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. As usual at dinner they split up ways but he kept his eye trained on her the whole time.

He knew he was going to have to start planning a way out of here. She was getting too involved. They were going to begin using the girl against him not that they weren't already trying. And he knew something happened today that Harley wasn't talking about.

No it was no longer safe staying here that much was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken

**So I'm thinking about changing the title to His Salvation. What do you guys think? **

Chapter Five

Thunk! The knife whizzed through the air and stuck into the bark of the tree. Harley stared at the knife and back at Merle. A groan left her mouth and she scowled in annoyance. "How do you do it?" she whined. "I can't even make the damn thing stick."

Merle gave her a half smirk and clicked his tongue. "Yah just need more practice. Now pick up the damn knife and let's do it again." Harley's scowl deepened but did as he asked. After the Walker attacked, Merle had decided she needed to be taught how to defend herself.

No matter how much she complained and said that she knew how to defend herself perfectly with a good old sturdy bat Merle was adamant on her learning how to properly deal with knives. After a lot of reluctance he finally got her to agree. Now she was cursing that fact.

"Now do as I taught yah," he instructed. She gripped the knife and breathed in deeply centering herself. Her attention was focused on her target. The tree. With a flick of her wrist the knife zoomed through the air. But it fell short of her target and stuck into the ground. Harley let out a frustrated scream and rubbed at her face.

"I'll never get the hang of this," she growled.

"You're not even tryin," Merle said. She glared daggers at him and made to stomp away. As she passed him Merle grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "Now you ain't going ta go and have a hissy fit girlie," he said. "Git you're ass back over there and try again." She huffed and stomped back over to the knife, picked it up from the ground, and threw it at the tree.

Thunk! It stuck into the tree all the way down to the hilt. Shock plastered onto her face before a wide grin covered features and she spun around to face Merle. He stared at her but there was an emotion that shown brightly in his eyes. One she could only describe as pride. "Well there yah go," he said. "Now try it again." She sighed and they spent the next couple hours training her abilities and getting better with each time.

Later that night Merle was feeling better knowing that now the girl at least had a chance surviving without him. He honestly had no idea how she made it this long alone. "Merle?" Harley said. He glanced over at her from his spot on the cot. She was sitting criss cross on her sleeping bag looking up at him.

"Yeah girlie?" he asked.

"Will you tuck me in?" she asked. Merle blinked and looked down at the small girl uncomfortably. He was way out of his element.

"I'm not much good at that stuff," he admitted. Harley stared up at him pleadingly. Her doe like blue grey eyes melted him and he sighed.

"Alright kid I'll do it. But don't blame me when it's a shitty job." She giggled at him and lay down. He pulled up the blanket to her chin and on a whim kissed her forehead. "Goodnight kid." Her eyes shined brightly up at him as she smiled.

"Night Merle." He smoothed her hair back and moved back over to the cot. "You're not so bad at it," she giggled. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't yah be expecting that shit every night." She giggled again before settling down and letting sleep wash over her. Just for today she had forgotten the dangers that lied right behind the tents flimsy material.

The next day Harley got back into the habit of looking over her shoulder. The only good part of the day was that she got to see Michonne again. The older women seemed quieter than usual. She normally greeted Harley but this morning Michonne hadn't even glanced up at her.

After a couple hours of silence Harley cracked. She had to know what's going on with Michonne. She turned her body slightly toward her friend. "Is there something wrong?" she asked curiously. Michonne lifted her head and stared at the little girl. There was something different about her eyes Harley decided. A determination that hadn't been there before. Harley felt like the woman's eyes were studying her in that moment. It unnerved her and she began to fidget on the log.

Michonne finally seemed to get what she wanted because she opened her mouth to speak. "I won't be around much longer little one," she said. Harley froze and stared at her. Several different reasons flashed through her mind before it settled down enough for her to ask what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Harley hoped it had nothing to do with the meat. She felt sick just thinking about it. Michonne pinned her with a stare.

"I'm getting out of here Harley," her voice was so quiet that Harley had to move forward to hear.

"You're leaving? But how? As soon as you're outside they'll shoot you." Michonne smiled.

"You'll see," she said simply. "Now what about you and your daddy?" Harley had gotten use to everyone calling Merle that and it no longer sounded weird to her ears. In a way he was her father. At least he was a better father than her own. He had been there for her when she needed him. Harley shrugged.

"We haven't talked about it. But I think he wants to leave. He doesn't like it here." Michonne nodded seemingly deep in thought.

"Have you asked him?" Harley shook her head.

"Not since that first time we met." She nodded before motioning for the girl to go back to her work. Harley could see a plan forming and she was curious about what it was.

**Sorry it's slightly shorter than the others. **

**Thanks to everyone that's been reviewing, favoriting, and following! You guys keep me writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

His Salvation

**I have changed the title to His Salvation so if your looking for the story Broken this is it. **

Chapter Six

Merle was surprised when Michonne walked up to him. Maybe not exactly walked up to him. She had been collecting the laundry and as she passed him she whispered "I have a way to get you and your little girl out of here." He grabbed her arm to keep her from moving. Merle glanced around before dragging Michonne away from prying ears.

"What do yah mean?" he hissed. "Don't you be playing me." Michonne looked into his eyes and could see the hope shinning there.

"I'll give the details to Harley and she can tell you. That's if you want me too." Merle stared at her speechless before nodding. If there was a way for him to get Harley out of here then he'd take it. He nodded. Without another word she walked away and went back to work.

Merle looked after her before turning around and going the opposite way. He only hoped that Michonne wasn't joking.

Harley looked up startled when Michonne sat down and leaned in close. "Listen close little one," Michonne whispered. "Everything I'm about to tell you must be told to Merle exactly as I say. Understood?" Harley furrowed her brow but nodded anyway. "Good. In just a few days' time we're going to escape."

Hope filled Harley at those words. She'd finally be able to get away from these horrible people. Away from the constant smell of death. She listened intently at the next part. "We'll have to make a diversion."

"How will we do that?" Michonne raised an eyebrow.

"Walkers of course," she said. Harley frowned.

"But they'll be able to quickly dispatch any Walkers that come through. It'll hardly be a diversion." The older women worked on the clothing as she thought it over.

"Not if there is a big enough herd that comes through." Harley could still see flaws in the plan.

"But what's the chance of a big herd actually coming through here?" Michonne dropped the shirt she had been scrubbing.

"Their attracted by noise ain't they? Then we'll just have to make enough noise to attract their attention." Harley rested her chin on her hand and stared at the older women.

"How do you expect us to do that?" she asked. "We'll be shut up before we got loud enough to attract them." Michonne just smiled and leaned forward.

"That's where your daddy comes in," the older women said. "When he goes looting he'll grab something that makes noise. Preferably fireworks if he can find them."

"One the herd gets here they'll still have to get by the fence and guns." Michonne leaned forward and tapped her nose.

"That's where you'll come in dearie. A large enough hole in the fence gives them access. Then while everyone is too worried about Walkers to pay us any mind we'll sneak out." Harley had to admit that it was a good plan. Sure there were a few flaws in the plan but she believed it could work. It had too. After chores and dinner Harley relayed the plan back to Merle. He was skeptical at first but soon agreed that it might work.

The next day he arranged for a group to go out scavenging under the pretenses that he was looking for a permanent place for their group. The Governor had agreed without hesitation but kindly reminded Merle about what would happen to Harley if it didn't get done.

While he was out getting what they needed Harley was told to go scout the fence for any weak points. This was something she was good at spotting as she had done things like this millions of times before the outbreak. It was easy enough to spot a weak spot in the fence. The place was far enough away from camp that nobody would notice it until they were too late.

Merle, fifteen miles away, found the jackpot of fireworks. It was one of those family packs that had a little bit of everything. He quickly slid it into his pack and moved back toward the truck. They moved out in search for a secure place.

Harley, back at camp, was busy telling Michonne where they would cut a hole in the fence. It was Michonne' job to get the bolt cutters and she would cut the hole while Harley set off the fireworks. Everything had to be perfect because one mistake could get them killed. Merle arrived hours later and grabbed Harley taking her back to their tent. They had already packed two different packs filled with their stuff. Merle would grab those before going to find Michonne and Harley. That night they spent it making it to where the fireworks would go off together. All Harley would have to do was light the fuse.

They both fell to sleep thinking that if this worked they would be free. The next morning they set out doing what they normally did. At lunch they would set everything up. Harley spent most of the morning worrying and feeling sick to her stomach.

She couldn't help but feel like she would mess up. At any moment she knew she would throw up and she didn't touch her breakfast. Michonne had tried getting her to eat something to no avail. When lunch finally came around Harley watched Michonne sneak away to go take care of the fence. Harley waited a few moments before sneaking back to her tent. Merle had set up the fireworks and all she had to do was take them away from the camp fires.

She struggled slightly with them but made it there without messing anything up. The lighter in her pocket felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as she took it out. Her palms were sweaty and it took a couple tried to light it.

She waited for the signal from Michonne. It didn't take long before the whistle penetrated the air. She leant down and lit the fuse. It went up in sparks and quickly traveled up toward its destination. Harley stood up and ran for it. Or at least tried too.

She only made it a few feet before she was knocked off her feet and rolled onto her back. A man loomed over her. Harley had only seen him around camp and never actually spoke to him. He was she realized one of the guys that watched her with an unsettling gaze. Her heart pounded in her chest as he leered down at her. His smile made her feel sick to her stomach and she felt the familiar twist that meant she was about to puke.

An ear splitting boom filled the air and she knew the fireworks had started to go off. Her ears buzzed and she couldn't hear anything. The man went to straddled her but she kicked out and caught him in his private area. Pain took over his features and she watched him fall to the ground holding himself.

Jumping to her feet she made to run but a hand grabbed her ankle bringing her back to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she laid there dazed for a few seconds. The man took the time to straddle her so she could move. She bucked and tried to hit him but he grabbed her wrists and kept them pinned above her.

Fear filled her veins and she began to get desperate. Screams of the other camp members caught her attention and she knew the Walkers had arrived. The man above her didn't seem worried with this however as she leant down to kiss her. Instead of sitting back and letting it happen she remembered what Michonne had told her. 'I'd do what was needed before I'd let that happen.'

She pulled back her head before letting it slam into his catching him off guard as blood spilled from his nose. A nasty sneer spread across his features. "Bitch," he hissed. His hand came back and smacked her. She could taste the metallic taste of blood on her tongue.

The low moans were getting closer and she struggled to get out from under him. Her hand reached out for anything.

Merle had grabbed the bags as soon as the fireworks had gone off. It didn't take long before he saw the huge herd coming their way. They hadn't been that far away. Panic rose up in him as he couldn't find Harley. The Walkers had already entered camp and there still was no sight of the girl.

He picked up his pace and headed toward the fireworks. Harley reached out and felt cold medal. Her fingers curled around the weapon and she swung it down on the man's head. There was a sickening crack and it stuck into the skull. Grunting she rolled the body off of her and sat up.

There was another crack and she spun around to see a Walker falling to the floor. Merle stood behind him looking pissed. Instead of looking at her like she thought he would be he was staring down at the dead body beside her. Her reached down and pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a hug. "Shit girlie are you alright?" he asked. He pulled away to see her busted lip but other than that she looked fine.

He tugged her behind him and quickly drug her away from camp. The echoing of gun shots followed them but Harley couldn't feel any remorse for the group. They deserved everything they got. It felt like hours before Merle allowed them stop to rest. No longer did they hear people fighting for their life. It was silent except for the sounds of birds.

Night was falling and Merle was planning on where they would sleep. When he brought up the idea about sleeping up in the trees Harley was all for the idea. Her excitement for it amused Merle but he kept a blank look on his face. He knew it wasn't going to be comfortable but he would let her find that out for herself. He camouflaged their bags in the bush.

That way if someone did come they wouldn't spot it. All he grabbed was rope and a blanket. They climbed high enough that Walkers wouldn't be able to catch their scent or be spotted.

Merle settled in first and strapped himself to the tree with the rope. He patted the space in front of him and Harley settled in. He strapped her securely to the tree and wrapped his arms around her. She settled back against his chest and stared up at the stars. "Go to sleep girlie," he said. "I'll make sure you don't fall." She looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

"Thank you Merle," she said. He grunted in acknowledgement. "Night."

"Goodnight Harley," he whispered as she was falling blissfully into sleep. The last coherent thought Harley had been that she wished she knew if Michonne had made it out safely.

**What do you guys think of the title change? Was the escape what you thought it would be? **


	7. Chapter 7

His Salvation

Chapter Seven

Harley was enjoying the new found freedom. She skipped happily next to Merle and he scowled at her in annoyance. "Quite yer hopping and walk quieter," he hissed. Harley blinked and did as she was told. He had been like this all morning. No matter how many times he cursed at her or made a scathing remark she could hear the worry that underlined his tone. The glances he secretly sent her almost like he was making sure she was still there.

She knew it had to do with the Governor. If he had survived he was not going to be happy and revenge would defiantly be on the menu. She could only assume the Governor would go after her to get to Merle. She walked lightly on her feet like he had taught her to do.

She wasn't sure where they were going but she suspected that at the moment Merle wanted to get as far away from the old camp as possible. Throughout the morning they had come across several Walkers but the largest group was three. Merle had quickly dispatched them and they kept moving. Now it had been hours since they last saw a Walker and Harley took this as a good omen.

Merle didn't let his guard down no matter how long it had been since their last encounter with a Walker. He watched as the girl began skipping again. She was shortly ahead of him and he made sure she didn't get out of his sight. He thought back to how he had almost lost her yesterday and a cold feeling crept over him. She was his chance to start over.

To be there for someone like he hadn't been there for his own brother, Daryl. As he was thinking Harley had slipped from sight. "Harley!" he hissed. He didn't want to risk yelling. Walkers could be close by. "Girlie you better git your ass back here!" There was a giggle and she poked her head out from between two bushes.

"Merle," she said excitedly. "Come look what I found." She disappeared back in the wildlife and he quickly moved to where she was. He broke through and in a clearing was a two story house. In normal circumstances he wouldn't go near the place. It didn't look very safe but night was falling fast around them. Unless he wanted to spend another night in a tree he would have to scope out the place. The front door was closed so he only hoped there wasn't anything inside.

Keeping Harley behind him he walked through the house searching the rooms until they got to the kitchen. The door to the pantry creaked and he spun around to face it. Raising his hand he motioned for Harley to keep back. His grip on his knife tightened as he stepped closer to the door.

Grabbing the handle he snatched the door open only to find another little girl. One that he couldn't help but think looked familiar. When Harley saw him freeze she crept up behind him and peaked around him to see the cowering younger girl. She gripped the back of Merle's shirt and looked up at him curiously.

The other girl peaked through her hands when no one attacked her. She was met with the sight of a man she had seen before and a girl peering down at her from behind him. It only took her three seconds before she placed where she had seen him before. Sophia didn't even care that he could possibly be dangerous. The only thing she cared about was that he was a familiar face.

She threw herself at him in happiness and buried her face in his shirt as she wrapped her arms around him. Merle froze at the contact as he was only use to Harley touching him. He blinked and looked down at the frightened girl.

"Do I know yah kid?" he asked. She pulled back and looked up at his face.

"Mr. Dixon I'm Sophia." He studied the girls face before it dawned on him where he had seen her before. She was with his old group. The same group that had his brother in it.

"What the hell are you doing here kid? Shouldn't you be with the group?"

"I got lost," Sophia said quietly. "Walkers chased me into the woods and Mr. Grimes told me to go back to the group but I was scared and got lost." Tears were rolling down her eyes and Harley moved around Merle to pat the younger girls back. Merle realized this was the perfect opportunity to find his brother and get Harley to a save group.

Granted they were the same ones to leave him on the roof but he knew they would take good care of Harley. Big fat tears rolled down Sophia's face as Harley tried to calm her down. "I want my momma," Sophia sobbed. Harley glanced up at Merle with wide eyes.

"I'll git yah back ta yer momma," Merle promised. "All yah got ta do is tell me where they are." Sophia wiped her eyes and stared up at the man. Slowly she began to explain where she left them. Merle once again promised that they would find her momma and made a bed for the tired girl.

Harley crawled over to Merle and settled against his side. "When we find Sophia's momma are we going to stay in the group?" Harley asked. Merle wrapped his arm around her and nodded.

"You'll stay at least," he said. Harley's eyes widened and she pulled away from him.

"You can't leave me!" she cried. "I won't stay without you." He pulled her back to his side and shushed her.

"Alright girlie I'll stay. Just stop yer fuckin cryin. I ain't good with that shit." Harley sniffed and settled back down next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Promise you'll never leave me." He laid his head on hers and sighed.

"I promise." He didn't have the heart to tell her that one day he might not be around. That if it wasn't a Walker getting him it would be the group. He doubted that they'd let him stay. But for now he'd keep his promise and he'd try his hardest to keep it. Even if it meant begging the group to keep him. He frowned at the thought of doing it but he'd do anything for his girl.

**Here's another chapter. They'll be meeting the group soon. In the next chapter or the one after that. Leave a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

His Salvation

**In my story Daryl had never been shot by Angela. Someone else get's shot by her. **

Chapter Eight

The next day Harley woke up before the other ones and slipped from Merle's grip. Merle's snores were the only sound that she could hear as she walked over to the window to peak out. The clearing was devoid of any Walkers and it looked quite peaceful in the early morning light.

Harley began to wonder if in only a few short hours that she would really belong to a group that wasn't set on eating people or abusing them. She glanced back to the sleeping forms of her companions. The only thing she worried about was if the group would let him stay. From the way he was talking they had a rough past with each other and wouldn't be excited on taking him back.

She knew he wasn't the nicest man out there but she owed a lot to him and wasn't keen on the idea of no longer having him around. He had become her rock in this mess of a world.

He was the only thing she had left and would be damned if she lost him too. Merle was her family now. Something she hadn't had in years. Her thoughts drifted to when she last saw her mother. It had been a couple days before the outbreak. She had known there were creeps running around attacking people but she figured she could easily avoid them.

_Harley had come home to the sound of the TV blaring. She figured her mom was probably passed out on the couch drunk again. It had become a habit since her latest boyfriend up and left. When she rounded the corner just to come face to face with her mother sucking face with another man it didn't come as much as a surprise. _

_She had been wondering when this would happen. Her mother went through men like an alcoholic went through beer. Her mother pulled back when she entered the room and gave her a goofy smile. Harley rolled her eyes. 'Of course she would be high,' she thought. _

_Her mother had major mood swings when she was doing drugs. She could go from happy to piss in a second flat. It honestly was tiring trying to figure out her mood and when to avoid her. It was easier when the woman was drunk. Harley had thought her mother was done using the stuff but apparently the new boyfriend brought back the habit. _

_It was only one other thing to hate about him. She was sure he'd give her another reason soon. The goofy grin was wiped off her mother's face and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing here," she slurred. Her eyes were clouded and they had a hard time focusing on the girl. "Go on brat. I'm busy here." Harley's eyes narrowed and she glared at her mother. _

_"I have just a right to be here as you do," she said. This obviously wasn't the answer her mother was looking for. Harley watched her mother stand up and walk the few steps over to her. One hand was laid on her hip while the other held the lit cigarette. _

_"Why you ungrateful bitch," she hissed. "I feed and clothe you and this is how you repay me. By disrespecting me in my own house." Harley could feel her anger slipping through the wall she had built up. She was so tired of her mother's crap. So tired of having to take care of her when she was too sick and weak to do it herself. _

_"I'm disrespecting you!" Harley hissed. "I do nothing but try to keep you happy and then you go out and whore around. Then you bring back one of your toys and get shit faced. But when they leave you who stay behind and take care of you while you wallow in self-pity? Me! That's who." _

_Her mother's eyes hardened and darkened. "You bitch." The slap echoed throughout the room. Harley fell to the ground from the force of it and her cheek stung like hell. She could feel the familiar taste of blood on her lip and knew it was busted. _

_She leaned on her hands and stared up at the woman who no longer was her mother. Hadn't been in years. She was sick and tired of being pushed around and ordered to do everything and not get credit for it in the end. Her eyes narrowed and she made up her mind. _

_Pushing herself to her feet she turned on her heel and walked to her bedroom. She backed a bag full of clothes, food, water, money, and a picture of her grandpa. The only person that had ever understood her. _

_Throwing the strap over her shoulder she didn't even bother being quiet when she left. Her mother began to scream profanities and yelling that she'd be back. But Harley hadn't planned on going back and hoped she never saw that woman again. _

Harley was brought back to the present when Merle and Sophia began moving around. Sophia's eyes were bright with hope as they began to head out to look for her mother. Her excitement began to rub off on Harley and Merle was left with two hyper kids and he wasn't exactly happy about the deal.

But he didn't comment on them and left them alone until they got too loud. He had never seen Harley act her age was pleased to see her doing it now. They soon found that Sophia had traveled farther than she had originally thought when a couple hours later they still weren't close to the highway.

Harley's excitement was dying down but Sophia still looked hopeful about seeing her mother today so she didn't pop the younger girls bubble. Night began to fall and Merle started to make plans. He stopped to hide the bags that they lugged around. Harley kept her attention to the trees around them.

In the night the woods looked unwelcoming. The shadows could be hiding anything she knew. The fact that she wouldn't be with Merle tonight made the feeling worse. He would be in the tree next to her and Sophia. Being away from Merle made her feel exposed and she didn't like it.

He climbed up into the tree to get it ready while the two girls stayed below watching for any kind of movement. He hadn't been up there long before Harley could hear the familiar moans and shuffling. Panic spiked up in her and she stared up at Merle. They were to close and he'd never be down in time. Merle must have thought the same thing because she could just make out his panic filled face in the moonlight.

"Run," he hissed. He began to make his way down the tree. Harley hesitated for only a second before taking Sophia's hand and dragging the girl in the opposite direction of the moans. She didn't want to leave Merle but she also didn't want her or Sophia to turn into one of _them._ She knew Merle wouldn't want that either.

Merle watched Harley drag Sophia away and he couldn't help but feel relieved. He knew Harley was a smart girl and he knew she'd keep them both safe. Now he had to do his part in keeping her safe. Pulling out a machete he dropped from the tree.

Harley could hear the younger girl's sobs. She knew it wasn't safe to stop yet so she kept pulling her along. Everything in her told her to turn around and help Merle. There were too many for him to handle alone. But she followed his orders and kept running. A scream ripped through the air and Harley turned around to see a Walker had grabbed ahold of Sophia's arm.

Without missing a beat she grabbed the axe Merle had given her to keep with her at all times and swung. Its arm fell to the ground which only enraged the Walker. Harley pushed Sophia out of the way and ducked under the Walkers arm. She brought up the axe again and this time she cut off its head. It fell to the ground with a muffled thud.

Blood splattered across her shirt and she looked down at the snapping head in disgust. Bringing up the axe one last time she brought it down on its head. The growling and snapping stopped instantly. Silence fell over the two girls as they stared at each other. Harley felt drained. She was just so tired.

In the distance she could hear someone calling out for Sophia. She didn't recognize it so she slid to the floor and closed her eyes. Everything that had happened in the last couple weeks were slowly catching up with her. Losing Merle had been the last straw. All she wanted to do was crawl into his arms.

Sophia had perked up when she heard her name being called. She seemed to recognize whoever was calling her and Harley nodded letting her run off. It didn't take long for Sophia to come back with three men. One of them had a cross bow while the other two had guns. "Are you bit?" one of the men asked.

Harley shook her head. Then something occurred to her. "Have you seen a man?" she asked. Desperation leaked through her voice and Rick looked down at the girl with pity.

"No I'm sorry," he said. Harley let her guard down and allowed herself to cry. She felt relieved to finally let it all out. It seemed she had lost someone she had really cared for. Rick looked to Shane and Daryl having a silent conversation. They glanced down at the distraught girl and they nodded.

Rick bent down and pulled the girl into his arms. Harley didn't fight it and allowed him to take them back to their camp. She knew this was Merle's plan all along. To get her to Sophia's group. She just had always imagined Merle coming with her. Harley buried her face into Rick's shirt and gripped him like he was her life line. Before she knew it she was hearing other voices.

"Sophia!" a woman called out. Harley raised her head to see a woman with short grey hair pull Sophia into an embrace. She could only assume it was her mother. The sobbed momma only confirmed her suspicions. Another women walked up to her and Rick.

"Who's this?" she asked. Harley looked up to see a woman with long brown hair looking at her in curiosity.

"She was with Sophia when we found her," Rick said. "Apparently there was a man that helped them but they got overrun with Walkers." Harley knew she had missed Sophia's explanation and she figured Sophia hadn't told them it was Merle who had saved her. Rick sat Harley on her feet and she swayed slightly before catching herself.

The man with the cross bow walked by them and Rick called out. "Daryl!" Harley's head swiveled around to watch him walk over. She doubted there was another Daryl in the group so this had to be Merle's brother. Her 'Uncle' Daryl that supposedly 'died'.

Rick left with him and Carol walked over to Harley. "Thank you," she said. Harley looked down.

"I'm not the only one that saved her," she said.

"I know but you're the only one here I can say it too. Sophia and I would like it if you shared our tent with us." Harley accepted and Carol showed her the way to the tent. She spent the rest of the night curled up and thinking that what if she never saw Merle again.

**In answer to Thewalkingman: Michonne will come into the story again. They had just gotten split up during the diversion. **

**Also there will probably be more flashbacks so you can see what happened to Harley before she met Merle. **


	9. Chapter 9

His Salvation

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I wanted to finish my story Rosalind Potter and the Philosophers Stone. Now that I've done that I'll be paying more attention toward this story. And sorry that it's so short guys. This is kinda just a filler. **

Chapter Nine

The next day Harley woke early. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before and probably wouldn't until she figured out what happened to Merle. Sometime during the early hours of the morning she had decided to go and confront Daryl. He had a right to know about his brother and maybe he would go looking for him.

Unfortunately for Harley she didn't get the chance that day. She hadn't seen Daryl and quickly learned that was usual for the man. This irritated Harley who really needed to talk to him. Instead she got stuck with helping with the chores.

If anything this irritated Harley even more. She didn't like doing the tedious chores as they brought back memories from the Governors camp. She couldn't very well tell them this since they had taken her in so she kept her mouth shut. If she thought this was torture she had no idea that it could get worse. That afternoon she found out what the kids did around here besides chores.

School work. She had thought that after the world went to hell that school would be no longer needed. She had voiced her thoughts to Carol and Lori but they only said "Even if it's the end of the world schooling is important." Harley didn't exactly agree with this but kept her mouth shut and did the boring work.

Her mind had a hard time focusing on the work and thirty minutes in she asked if she could go lie down. She couldn't focus on the work so soon after losing Merle. Lori had started to tell her no when Harley used her puppy dog eyes on her. Lori faltered before nodding and Harley raced away.

She had run back to the now empty tent. Her cot was set the farthest away from Sophia's and Carols. It wasn't that she didn't like them because she did. It was just that she wanted to be alone.

For the rest of the afternoon she stayed in the tent until dinner. Carol had asked her to come out and eat and Harley couldn't make herself say no. It was a good thing that she had because Daryl was there. Granted he didn't exactly stick around. As soon as he got his food Harley saw him start heading back toward his own tent that was up on a hill away from everyone else's.

Harley skipped the food and went running after Daryl. It didn't take long for her to catch up with the man. As soon as she caught up with him she slowed down to walk beside him.

Daryl startled stopped and stared down at the girl. "Watcha think yer doin?" he asked. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Walking," she said sarcastically. He frowned down at her but a hint of amusement shown in his eyes.

"Alright smart ass," he said. Those words made Harley wince as she remembered Merle saying the same thing to her. "What do you think your doin following me?" She sighed.

"There's something I've got to tell you." He raised an eyebrow when she didn't go on.

"Well what the fuck is it?" Harley figured then that Daryl was a lot like his older brother Merle. There was a hint of impatience in his voice now.

"I don't know where to begin," she said. By now they had made it to Daryl's tent. There was a small fire that he must have lit before he came down for dinner. Daryl sighed and glared down at the girl.

"Just fucking spit it out already," he spit.

"I met your brother Merle," she said slowly. "He saved me from some bad people." Daryl's face was expressionless. Harley took this as a sign to keep on talking. "I was with him when we found Sophia. It wasn't until last night that a good size group of Walkers found us and Merle told me to take Sophia and go." This was where Harley quite talking and stared up at Daryl.

On the outside Daryl didn't show anything but inside he was shocked. He almost found it too good to be true. Could he believe the kid? What would she gain by lying anyway? He stared down at Harley and could see she seemed to care about his older brother.

"Are you tryin to tell me that he's still out there?" Daryl said after a while. Harley nodded. There was an unspoken work between them. He could be alive or a walking dead. Before Harley could think too much over that Daryl quickly cast that from her mind.

"Merle's one hard mother fucker," he said. "He's still alive." Harley nodded not doubting it. "Now go on back down to camp." She turned to do as he said but stopped.

"Are you going out to look for him tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded. "Can I go with?" Daryl who had begun to walk over to the fire stiffened at these words.

"I don't know about that," he said. "I don't need no little girl slowing me down." She huffed but nodded and quickly made her way back over to the camp. Perhaps she could get some sleep tonight knowing that tomorrow someone was going to look for Merle.


	10. Chapter 10

His Salvation

**Alright so for the most part this is just another filler. You get to see some more of her past and I'll be bringing Merle back in the next chapter. I just feel like the story is missing something without him. It doesn't feel right without his snarky comments and presence. **

Chapter Ten

There is nothing worse than waiting for news. Good or bad it was horrible to just be sitting around. What made it worse was that she had nothing to do to keep her mind off of it. The group had decided to leave her alone because of her lost. When Daryl left earlier that morning all he had said was that he was going to go look for the man.

He didn't mention that it was Merle and told Harley that it was better to tell them later so they couldn't spend too much time plotting his death. In the last couple days Harley found herself starting to like these people but it was clear to her who she'd choose if it came down to it.

She'd of course fight for him to stay here but if it didn't come to that she'd willingly leave with him. He was her family now and family meant more to her than anything. As she thought of Merle her mind wondered back to they're old group. She felt like she should warn this group about them but there was that chance that none of them made it anyway.

But there was a voice in the back of her head that nagged at her. Saying _'but what if they did survive? Could you handle knowing that it was your fault if they found the group?" _ It was pretty clear to her that she would let the guilt eat away at her.

Sighing she stood up and decided to find something to do. Normally she would hang out with Sophia but she was with Carl. Harley couldn't find herself liking him. She could just see that he was going to be trouble. He hardly listened to what people said. She already made up her mind about staying away from him.

Harley glanced over at the barn. She had wanted to go explore it but apparently the barn was off limits. No one knew why but they figured it was because it could very easily break. Harley couldn't help but believe that there was another reason.

But at the moment she was playing nice and wouldn't go sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Another sigh left her when she sat back down on top of the RV. Andrea was up there and she speared the child a smile.

Andrea had watched the girl since she got here. She saw how Harley seemed to hate the chores and school work and she couldn't help but think of herself. Andrea was the one to convince the others to leave her alone for a few days. She couldn't actually believe that they would make her do things like that so soon after possibly loosing someone anyway.

Harley returned the smile and stared off out over the field and at the trees. She found herself thinking of the night that all hell had broken loose.

_It was a rare chilly night and it was biting into Harley's skin. It was nights like this that Harley regretted her decision to leave. But she knew it only a few short hours the morning light would break over the horizon and it would warm back up. The only thing worse than the cold was the hunger. _

_She had to ration her food and it was almost out. She had been out here for almost three months. Three months since she left her mother and the world had been getting stranger. She had heard on the news about people attacking others. Once in a convenience store she watched on one of those TV's and it showed it happening. _

_Fortunately for her nothing like that was happening yet where she was. The small town she was spending the night in was a good hour's drive away from all the action. However that didn't keep the sick feeling inside her stomach from worrying her. She felt like something bad was going to happen at any second. _

_She had grown to not ignore feelings like this because it usual did mean trouble was coming. Call it a sixth sense but it helped her many a time in the past. Settling down in an alley she opened her bag. Inside were a few bottles of water that was easy enough too kept filled. _

_All she had to do was sneak into people's backyards at night and use their water hose. Food however she found it harder to find. Her money was gone but it had last her a good month before it ran out. She was surprised at herself to make it that long. Now she had to live with stealing. _

_Normally she tried not to. There had been a few houses in the past with apple trees or peaches. Those would always last her a couple days before they'd start to rot so she ate those pretty quick. _

_There had also been the time when she broke into a house when the family left. This had always made her feel bad but the growling of her stomach would push the guilt away. Whenever she did this she took only what she needed. Never more and she always made sure it wasn't noticeable. _

_As she was eating her last peach she heard the familiar sound of footsteps but they sounded different. Almost like the person that was walking had a limp. Or perhaps it was dragging along the ground. _

_She held her breath as whoever it was pass by. The man or what looked to be a man stopped in front of her hiding spot. He let out a low groaning sound that sounded more animalistic than human. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _

_Fear filled her veins and it felt like someone dipped her in cold water. The man slowly turned toward her and she had to stifle a gasp. His face was rotting off from his cheek and it just hung there showing the inside of his mouth. She almost gagged at the smell that was rolling off of him. _

_He seemed to get excited at seeing her and he let out another animal like sound before charging at her. She shrieked and rolled away from him. The man smacked into the brick wall but that didn't seem to even faze him. _

_His ankle that was pointed at an odd angle didn't even seem to be slowing him down either. Harley kept dodging him but the man wouldn't stop. She could feel herself slowing down and growing tired. The man didn't seem to be showing any sign of slowing down. _

_She couldn't understand how he could still be going strong. He'd done more moving around then she had been. With another animal like growl he threw himself at her and pinned her to the ground. His teeth snapped at her face but she grabbed his neck and pushed back on it. With her other hand she reached for anything to help her. _

_Her hand closed around a metal rod which she swung at him. It knocked the man off from her but he began to get back up. Harley couldn't understand how he was able to do this as that blow should have knocked him out. _

_In an act of desperation she drove the rod through his head. With a sickening snap and thud when it hit the ground the man finally stopped moving. Harley stared down in horror at what she had done. She just killed a man! _

_'But he was trying to kill her first,' she thought. 'I was only protecting myself.' The adrenaline that was still running through her veins helped her think clearly. She ran over to her bag and out of the alley. She wanted to get as far away from the man as possible. If only she knew that would be a regular occurrence in her life from then on. _

Harley was drug out from her memory by Andrea yelling "Walker!" Her head snapped toward the figure that was walking slowly from the woods. Hope soared inside of Harley as she quickly climbed down the ladder. No one noticed Harley running toward the Walker along with Rick and the others. She had to know if it was Merle or not.

The men stopped short upon seeing who it was and seeing that the man was clearly alive. Harley's heart soared at seeing him. Happiness filled her body and she pounced on Merle. He grunted against the action and staggered slightly but wrapped his arms around her.

The other three men stared in shock at this. Harley pulled back to look at him but before she could say anything there was a loud boom and then pain exploded through her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

His Salvation

**So here's the next chapter! Merle is officially back. Now this chapter isn't going to be all that exciting. You get to see if Rick will allow Merle to stay and what happens to Harley and how Merle reacts to her getting shot. **

Chapter Eleven

The force of the blow threw her to the ground. In the next instant she could hear someone shrieking. It curled her blood and she wondered who could be making such pain filled cries. It took her a little while before she realized it was herself who was making those sounds.

The pain was unbearable and she wished it would just go away. From somewhere beside her she heard a shout of anger.

Merle watched as the three men ran towards him. He was covered in dirt, blood, and grime and suspected he looked like a Walker. Another figure running toward him caught his attention. Relief flooded his body when he saw that it was Harley. She had made it to safety.

He barely had a seconds notice before Harley threw herself at him. His sore muscles groaned in protest but he held onto her and stopped them from falling over. He felt her pull back and watched as she opened her mouth to say something but there was a boom and a soft gasp left her mouth before she fell to the ground. Surprise filled her features before they morphed into one of pain. Then the screams started.

Merle could feel the anger build up inside of him. Someone had shot Harley! His little girl! Leaning down he bent to pick her up. Looking up he watched as officer friendly jumped into action and told Merle to follow him.

They raced across the field toward the white farm house. Fear had gripped Merle and washed away the anger from before. He couldn't lose her. She was his. Has been since he first laid eyes on her. He was supposed to protect her from harm and he couldn't even do that. Rick led the two into the house and shouted for Hershel.

The older man walked out of the kitchen and blinked in surprise before jumping into action. He had Merle lay the girl down on a bed and then made everyone leave.

At this point Harley had passed out from the pain only to be reawakened when Hershel began to dig out the bullet. "I know it hurts," he said softly. "But you need to stop squirming. The sooner I get it out the sooner the pain goes away." Harley nodded her head and bit back another scream when Hershel began to dig out the bullet once again.

It was like pain she had never experienced before and hoped she never had to again. It was unbearable and she passed out once more.

Merle paced back and forth in the living room. His old group watched him and yet again wondered what she was to him. Andrea walked in seconds later and Merle's eyes snapped toward her. The anger he had been feeling earlier rose back in his gut as he glared at her. He strode over toward her and poked her shoulder causing her to stumble back.

"Listen here sugertits," he growled out. "If yah ever do that again I'll shoot yah myself." Andrea gulped and nodded. She had no doubt in her mind that he would.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I hadn't meant to shoot the girl." Merle ignored her and went back to pacing. Inside the room Hershel was just finishing up. He sat back looking down at the now sleeping girl. After cleaning his hands he walked out of the room drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"The girl is stable," he said. "She'll make a full recovery." Relief flooded Merle as he rubbed his face. The next day Harley woke up to find Merle asleep in a chair. His snores filled the room and calmed her nerves. She had thought it had all been a dream.

That Merle was still out there lost. As she looked over toward him she wondered, not for the first time, if the group would let him stay? It should be obvious that he wasn't like how he used to be or at least not exactly the same. The dull pain in her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She knew soon it would full out throb but didn't have the heart to wake Merle up.

He looked like he needed the sleep. After ten minutes the dull ache had turned to a full out throb. It was becoming harder and harder for her to ignore. Just when she was about to wake Merle there was a soft knock on the door before Daryl stepped in. He was holding what looked like a pill in his hand and a glass of water.

"Hershel told me you'd probably want this soon," he whispered. Harley's eyes lit up at the thought of having the pain going away and eagerly took it. She gulped down the water and pill. As she was doing this Daryl had turned to look at his brother.

He wondered what happened for Merle to change so much. The Merle he knew wouldn't have given the girl the time of day. He also would have already gotten his revenge against the people that left him on top of that roof top but here he actually seemed willing to work with them. And for what? For the girl?

"What exactly happened between you and him?" he asked finally. Harley looked up at him and blinked.

"Like I said he saved me," she said. "Didn't have to but he did. Took care of me and everything and for that I'll be forever grateful and in his debt." Neither one of them realized Merle had woken as soon as Daryl had entered the room.

"Protected you from what exactly?"

"From his group he was with," she said softly. "A nasty bunch of men. We'd probably need to tell the rest of the group about them. Just in case some of them survived the herd." This was when Merle pretended to wake. Both were startled at the abrupt awakening.

"Mornin Darylina, Harley." Her eyes brightened at him and ignoring her arm jumped from the bed and threw herself once again at him. This time however she wasn't shot in the process. "Well hello there girlie." She smiled brightly up at him.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said. He looked startled at the tears that began to fall down her face.

"Hey what did I say about cryin?" he asked. "I ain't good with that shit so dry em up." She smiled and did as he asked. There was another knock on the door and Rick looked at the scene.

"We're going to have that vote now," he said. "If you can stay or not." Merle nodded curtly at him. He wasn't a fan of Rick after what happened in Atlanta but was willing to play nice for Harley's sake. Merle grabbed Harley's shoulder that wasn't wounded and guided her to the living room followed closely by Daryl.

Harley found that everyone was here. She could only see one person that didn't seem to want Merle to stay. It was written all over Lori's face. Shane too seemed to be against the idea but she expected that much from him. The others hid their opinions very well as she couldn't get a read on them.

Well except for Dale who she knew would be willing to let him back in the group. It was just who Dale was. Rick cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "Now I called all yall here too decided if Merle should stay or not. I won't make the decision on my own." He turned to Merle. "We've had trouble from you in the past and I don't very well want a repeat. So in my opinion I don't think it would be a good idea."

Harley's heart dropped. She knew the majority would agree with Rick because they trusted his opinion. She figured that would be the end of it and they would be sent away but Carol stood up drawing the attention toward her.

"If he's sent away than I'm going with him," she said. "He saved my baby girl and made sure she came back to me. For that I am grateful." As she said the last sentence she had turned to him and gave him a small smile.

Daryl stepped up to my other side making it clear that he'd leave with us also. At least if they were sent away they'd have a fighting chance out there. Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Harley could tell he didn't want to lose anyone. She could see the argument play across his face before it settled on one emotion. Acceptance.

"You can stay," he finally said. "But if you do anything to jeopardize this group's safety you are out." Merle nodded in understanding. He had a slight scowl on his face but Harley suspected that was because he had to play nice with these people.

Before she could get too excited about the decision she found herself becoming tired. She had over exerted herself already today. Merle glanced down at her and saw her dilemma. "Come on girlie," he said. "Don't need yah over exerting yerself and making that shoulder worse."

Four days passed by pretty quick in Harley's opinion. Hershel had finally given her the OK to let her move to Merle and Daryl's tent. She had also figured out that it was Andrea who had shot her and even though Harley had forgiven her knowing that she hadn't meant for her to get shot Merle would still glare at the women whenever she passed by them.

He refrained from actually doing something stupid but was still pissed and didn't think that would change any time soon. His mood got slightly better when Harley moved in with him and Daryl. He'd finally have her close and would be able to watch over her better. He had gotten so used to having the girl near him that it felt odd when he couldn't hear the familiar soft snores.

It had also felt odd when he realized he no longer had to keep her safe from low lives. Here there was no one that would intentionally hurt her. He did however tell Rick, Daryl, Hershel, and Shane about the group he and her were a part of. They had picked up a better security around the farm and no one was allowed to go out alone anymore. Rick had made everyone know that you now went everywhere in pairs.

For the next two weeks Harley wasn't able to do much because her arm wouldn't allow her to do too much work or pick up anything heavy. Not that she complained. All in all Harley couldn't help but feel at home with these people and for the first time in a long time felt safe.

**Now I know you would think Merle would react more violently toward the fact that someone he cares about getting shot but remember he doesn't want to jeopardize the possibility that he and Harley could stay in this group.**

** I also could see Carol reacting this way if someone he had actually saved her daughter. What do you guys think?**


	12. Chapter 12

His Salvation

**So here's the next chapter! Just a few more before this story is done. I will be making a sequel that will be set after season two but like I said before it will be AU. Season three in my story won't happen unless I decide to place things that are from the show in there. **

Chapter Twelve

As the weeks went by Harley began to get her strength back. She no longer had trouble lifting heavy things and to her dismay had to once again help out with the chores. When she had complained to Merle all he said was "Quite yer bitchin and get ta it. Yah don't got ta like it but yer gonna do it."

She had glared at him but did as told. Harley enjoyed having Merle back and barely left his side when she could get away with it. He himself had a problem letting her out of his sight and only felt OK with it when Daryl or Rick was in eye sight of her.

Much to his dislike he had to admit that officer friendly wasn't that bad of a leader but if anyone asked him he'd say the complete opposite. Life was pretty good until Glenn told them about the Walkers in the barn. Harley had been sitting between Daryl and Merle eating breakfast when Glenn announced it.

Her fork stopped midair as she just stared at him. Surely she heard him wrong but considering how everyone else was reacting she wouldn't bet money on it. Merle had stiffened next to her as did Daryl. It didn't take long for everyone to stand up and make their way quickly to the barn.

"Stay 'ere," Merle told Harley. She didn't listen however and followed silently behind them. There were indeed Walkers in the barn. You could hear them moaning and groaning just beyond the door. Shane stepped forward and peered inside. Harley stepped closer out of curiosity and right in the line of sight of Merle. He frowned at her and grabbed her arm pulling her slightly behind him. "Damn girl can't listen for nuttin."

She ignored his muttering and peered around his arm while keeping herself physically behind him.

Shane walked back over to the group with a frown on his face. "You can't tell me you're all right with this," he asked Rick. He brushed past him and Rick spoke up.

"No I'm not, but we're guests here," Rick stated firmly. "This isn't our land."

"This is our lives, man!" Shane yelled. Merle grabbed Harley's arm to keep her next to him. Glenn looked uneasy as he turned to Shane.

"Lower your voice," he said.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea said.

"It ain't right," Shane said. "Not remotely. Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go." For once Merle had to agree with the man. He didn't trust him but the man spoke the truth. It wasn't safe for Harley or any of them to live so close to those things.

"Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time." Rick shook his head and pointed at Shane.

"We can't go," he said.

"Why, Rick? Why?" Harley stared between the two wondering what was going to happen. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want to live near Walkers either. Harley reached for Merle's arm and held onto it.

During her musings a fight had broken out and Merle quickly took a step back blocking Harley from view. Her grip tightened. She wished they didn't have to fight it was so stupid to do it so close to the barn. Those things in there could hear them and she could already tell that they had riled them up.

Rick pushed Shane away and said "back off!" Shane looked to Lori and Rick and said something that she couldn't quite hear.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel," Rick said trying to keep the calm. "Let me figure it out." Shane had been walking away but turned around at these words.

"What are you gonna figure out?" he yelled. Lori stepped forward and laid her hand on his chest keeping him from moving forward.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Ricks voice was beginning to rise. This time it was Dale that stepped forward bringing more facts to the table. In Harley's opinion it wasn't good news.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people—sick people – his wife, his stepson."

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane said. Harley wished he would just calm down because she knew an angry Shane didn't make the smartest of decisions.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did." He turned his attention back to Rick. "I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"This man is crazy, Rick," Shane said speaking up again. "If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no." The growling began to get more frenzied and Harley could hear the chains begin to rattle. They were now pushing against the door trying to get out. All the yelling had gotten them excited.

Merle stepped back pushing Harley farther from the barn. They weren't the only ones that began to move back. She could see the fear in their eyes. The fear that they may have to leave another safe heaven all because it hadn't been as safe as they thought.

Merle led Harley back to camp and forbade her to go anywhere near the barn. She wasn't stupid. She hadn't planned on going back there. She did notice however that after a while Shane had gone back down. Harley could only assume he went down to see how safe it was. She figured that if it had kept those Walkers in this long without them knowing they'd be fine a little while longer.

Merle left to go talk to Daryl and made sure Harley knew to keep close to Carol. She hated how he sometimes treated her like a baby but did as he said. She had been raised to do as told but it helped that she respected him. She had trouble listening to people that she didn't respect.

It didn't take long for everyone to begin going throughout they're day like it was normal. She did however see the occasional glance toward the barn. The next couple hours Harley didn't see Merle even Daryl, Carol, and Rick seemed missing for a while. After a while Harley saw everyone moved toward the porch and she decided to go up there and talk with Sophia who was sitting alone behind Maggie and Glenn.

She watched as Andrea and T-dog walked up with Merle slightly behind them. Glenn stood up to meet them. "Do you know what's going on?" T-Dog asked.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked. Harley stood up to go stand by Glenn.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked. Harley thought there were a lot of questions being asked but no answers being told.

"He went off with Hershel," Merle said. The first answer to any of the questions Harley thought. The small group turned to him. He seemed to be slowly gaining everyone's trust. It helped that he hadn't gone on a rampage or done anything but try to help.

"We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago," Andrea said looking confused at Merle. Daryl walked up from the road with Carol. Harley tuned out their bickering. It was obvious no one was getting close to an answer. Harley got this bad feeling in her gut and knew something was about to go down. Whatever it is it wasn't going to be good.

"Oh, here we go," Daryl said while walking up to Shane. Harley could see that Shane looked to be holding the bag of guns.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked. Shane completely ignored his question and instead asked "You with me, man?" Harley figured this was the bad thing she was feeling. "Yeah," said Daryl. As Shane walked by him he handed Daryl a gun.

"Time to grow up," Shane said. "You already got yours?" he asked Andrea.

"Yeah," she said. "Where's Dale?"

"He's on his way." T-dog looked confused.

"Thought we couldn't carry?"

"We can and we have to," Shane said. "Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man?" he asked Glenn. "You gonna protect yours?" He held up a gun for Glenn.

Glenn glanced over at Maggie before grabbing a hold of the gun. Shane turned his attention toward Maggie this time.

"Can you shoot?" he asked her. She looked to be getting angry.

"Can you stop?" she said. "You do this, you hand out these guns, and my dad will make you leave tonight." Harley knew she was speaking the truth and wished that Shane would just let it go.

Harley ignored what else was being said and walked over to Merle who had just been handed a gun. Merle crouched down to look her in the eye. "I ain't gonna let anything hurt you," he said upon seeing her fear filled eyes. "You hear me?" Harley nodded slowly. She wasn't scared of the Walkers. No she was scared that Hershel would make them leave and send them back out there.

Harley had lived out there and knew what would happen if they were told to leave. Even more people would die. People she had come to care about. Merle clapped her on the shoulder. As they had been talking to each other Harley realized something had happened.

She looked up to see Rick walking with Hershel and what seemed to be two restrained Walkers. "What is that?" Shane asked while walking their way.

"Shane!" Lori yelled. Maggie went running after Shane and everyone else followed. Merle gave Harley a pointed look that clearly said stay but once again she ignored him. Not wanting to be left out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane yelled. Harley was close enough to hear Rick reply with, "Shane, just back off." Harley really wished he would listen. This was about to escalade and she didn't really want to see how it would end.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked. This question to Harley seemed dumb. Did he really expect us to not defend ourselves knowing full well that only a couple hundred feet away were Walkers?

"Are you kidding me?" Shane yelled. "You see? You see what they're holding onto?"

"I see who I'm holding onto," Hershel said.

"No, man, you don't." Rick while struggling with the Walker tried to get Shane to calm down.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk," Rick said in a strained voice.

"What do you want to talk about, Rick?" Shane asked. "These people ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Rick seemed to be getting tired with Shane because he yelled for him to shut up.

What happened next shocked Harley. Shane began to shoot the Walkers trying to make a point. Merle once again put himself between Shane and Harley. He wished the kid would have done as he said and stayed up at the tents. He knew something was about to go down and didn't want Harley in the cross fire.

Shane began to yell about how someone alive couldn't just take that. He kept shooting it in the chest until finally he walked right up to it and shot it in the head. The Walker fell to the ground and Harley felt sick. Then Shane began hitting the lock on the barn. Fear filled Harley's veins as the lock was destroyed and Shane took away the plank.

"Stay behind me," Merle said. "Yah hear?" Harley grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt as he got ready to fire. Slowly the Walkers opened the door. It felt like it was going in slow motion until it sped up. Next thing she knew bullets were flying through the air and Walkers were going down one by one.

She tightened her grip on his shirt even though the Walkers didn't get very far before going down. Finally the last Walker was shot and then there was silence. For a few seconds all Harley could hear were the breathing of others and then a low growl from inside. There was one left.

A woman stepped out and seemed to just stand there before she gave a low growl. Beth sobbed and tried to run toward the woman. Merle caught her before she could get past him and pulled her back. She kicked and sobbed trying to get to her all the while calling out "Mamma!"

Rick stepped forward and raised the gun. One single bullet rang out mingling with the sobs from Beth. Merle let Beth go and she fell to the ground just staring at the Walker that was once her mother. Harley sniffed feeling for the poor girl. Merle grunted and walked over to Harley. He nodded his head toward the camp and she followed him. She glanced back toward the group one last time before turning back around.

She couldn't bare hearing Beth's sobs that held so much pain. She lengthened her strides to catch up with Merle. He glanced down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders trying to give her some kind of comfort. "Jus' forget about it girlie," he said.

And she decided to try to do just that. This was the world they now lived in and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

His Salvation

**Alright guys so sorry for taking so long to update. My computer has been messing up on me and I finally resolved the issue. Found out that all I needed was to buy a new charger. **

**I have decided to not include Randall in my story. He really isn't needed and I don't want to have to write what happens so instead I have replaced Randall with my own creation. **

Chapter Thirteen

They spent the next couple hours cleaning up the bodies. Harley could feel that something had changed. She wasn't sure what it was but it was there. A place they had thought was safe just wasn't as untouched by what was going on in the world as they had believed. That realization caused the group to become unsettled and worried like they had been out on the road. That night Harley had heard that Hershel had disappeared and that Rick, Glenn, and Merle had gone into town to bring him back.

Though Merle wasn't exactly happy about it he went anyway. Before he left he had told Harley to stay near the house and to not wonder off. Harley sighed and wished she could go with him but relented when he absolutely refused to let her. Huffing she nodded and watched as they left.

As night began to fall Harley along with Lori began to get nervous. Everyone else had said that they probably were just having a hard time getting Hershel back but Harley could feel that something bad was going to happen. She walked toward her, Merle, and Daryl's tent to see that he was already there seemingly making more arrows. He glanced up as she approached.

"What you doin girl?" he asked. There was no annoyance in his voice or dismissal. Daryl actually didn't mind having the girl around. He understood why Merle took to the girl.

"I came because I'm worried about the others," she said. "They should be back by now." Daryl stopped what he was doing and focused his full attention on her. He carefully sat the arrows down and motioned for Harley to sit next to him.

"Don't yah worry bout Merle," he said. "He's a tough mother fucker." She had heard this countless times before by Daryl but this time it didn't make her feel better like it usually did. She sighed and walked away back toward the camp. Lori walked by her as she was making her way back. Harley knew she was probably going to ask Daryl to go look for them but she knew he wouldn't do it.

Not unless he knew for sure they were in trouble. As expected Lori came walking back looking beyond annoyed and worried. She walked right past Harley and toward one of the cars. Harley frowned and ran after her. "Where are you going?" she asked. Lori didn't stop but did spare the girl a glance.

"I'm going to go look for them because no one else believes it's important enough," she said. Harley frowned. She didn't think that was the best idea.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Harley asked. "I mean what if you miss them? You could get in trouble." Lori just waved her off and made her promise not to tell anyone until they couldn't do anything about it. Harley groaned and as soon as the other woman left raced off to go find Shane.

She knew Merle didn't want her around the man because he was unstable but Harley also knew that Shane could help her. He cared for Lori that much was clear. Night had already fallen when Harley finally found the man. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Shane frowned and glanced down at the young girl.

Harley was bent over trying to catch her breath. She had run all over the farm trying to find him and was completely out of breath. "Lori," she finally gasped out. "Left." Shane's frown deepened as he stared at her.

"What do you mean she left?" he asked his worry leaking through his voice.

"I mean," Harley began. "She left to go look for Rick and the others because no one else would. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen to her." It wasn't like it was a secret anymore that she was pregnant. The look of worry on Shane's face grew and he glanced down at Harley.

"You sure kid?" he asked. Harley nodded. "How long ago did she leave?" Harley thought it over.

"Couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes ago. I went looking for you as soon as she left but it took me a while to find you." Without another word Shane shot for his jeep and took off. Harley hoped he found her before something bad happened to the woman. Lori may irritate her but she was part of her family now and it wouldn't be the same without her around.

Now all she could do was sit down on the farms house porch steps and wait for their return. To say it was hell would have been an understatement. As she waited Sophia spotted her and walked over to sit next to her. "They'll be alright," the younger girl said. "You'll see." Harley sighed she was getting fed up with everyone that keeps telling her it was going to be alright. Couldn't they feel the danger in the air?

Harley couldn't explain it but she could feel the change and knew whatever was coming wouldn't be good. She spent the next twenty minutes speaking with Sophia about trivial things. It actually helped take Harley's mind off of the bad things so she welcomed it.

Shane returned with Lori and she found out that Lori had an accident and a close call with a Walker but was fine. It was shortly after their arrival that Merle and the others showed back up. As soon as Merle stepped out of the vehicle Harley ran across the yard and stopped in front of him.

She knew Merle wasn't for that mushy gushy crap so she restrained from hugging him. He looked her up and down for any kind of wound and when he saw that she was like how he left her he grunted in approval. He was glad she hadn't found trouble while he was gone. "Good yah listened ta me," he said. She nodded and he patted her on the shoulder.

"What took you so long?" she asked. Merle sighed and rubbed at his face. What took them so long was a couple of sicko's and his friends trying to shoot them up. Then of course their new member.

"Ran into trouble girlie," he said. "Nothin yah need ta worry about. Got a new member though." He pointed behind him toward a man that was just stepping from the vehicle. Harley's eyes widened at the sight of the man and she automatically took a step back away from the new arrival. Merle noticed the change in her mood and grew worried when he followed her gaze toward the new man.

The man in question turned to look at them and a smile slowly spread across his shocked filled face. "Harley," he whispered. Harley gulped and stared at the older man.

"Father," she said.


End file.
